I Love You, and Will Forevermore
by Harlequin Marionette
Summary: Flame Princess has a heart condition and will die in less than three months. The only ones who know are Princess Bubblegum and Flame King. Bubblegum keeps telling him to let go of his daughter; she's going to die anyway. Flame King will never let that happen.


"Daddy, what's this?" A young flame girl asked as her dad led her into the throne room. "This will protect my little princess." Said the Flame King, choking on tears that never came out. The Flame Princess smiled unknowingly, and Flame King showed her the giant lantern that hung above his throne. "Now, Sholeh, let's get you in there." Flame Princess laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells chiming, and it made the Flame King's heart melt. "Come on, sweetheart." He transformed into flames, and picked up his daughter princess-style. He put her in the lantern and locked her in. "Now you can stay in there, and watch me. And I can watch you." Smiled the Flame King. He knew he was faking it, he was heartbroken that he was forced to do this to his little girl.

Flame Princess frowned, sticking her bottom lip out. She was adorable. "Daddy, it's boring in here." Flame King frowned. "Let me show you something." He took his finger and drew a horse in the air. It flew up to Flame Princess, leaving a firey trail behind it. It circled the young girl, and she held it in her hands. "Thank you daddy!" She laughed and played with the horse, feeling its mane and rubbing its tiny nose. Flame King's heart broke as he watched his unaware little girl.

It went on like this for 12 years. Flame King would hide the secret from his daughter, and she would remain unknowing. It broke his heart every day, knowing that he was killing his little girl. At the end of the day, Flame King would kiss his little girl goodnight, and his heart would break. It was the day Prince Finn came along he knew he had his chance.

He let his daughter go. After that, he'd cry every day. One day, that changed.

Princess Bubblegum stormed into the Flame Palace, almost flaming with anger herself. "I thought we had a deal, Flame King!" She screamed. "I can't just watch her die in front of me!" Roared back the Flame King. "Look, Flame Princess will die no matter what, so why not keep her with you?" Screamed the candy princess. "Look, Princess, Flame Princess' condition is getting worse every day. I see her struggling to stand, her flames dying every day. It breaks my heart to see her dying in front of me." He growled. Princess Bubblegum tossed it aside. "I've given up love for my duties before! Love!" Flame King sighed. "Then you are unfit to rule." Princess Bubblegum gaped at him. "Look, Flame King, her elemental matrix can't handle it! She'll just be gone one day and never come back! Just face the facts! She's too dangerous! In three months, she's going to die!" Silence filled the room. Lava tears leaked out of Flame King's red eyes.

"Listen, Bubblegum. Never say a bad word about my daughter. She's got three months to live, so let her be happy. You so-called princess. You are cruel, vicious, and heartless. You are not to make my daughter unhappy, or I will banish you to the Nightosphere and let Hunson Abadeer deal with you in the deepest corner of the most horrifying pit of the Nightosphere." Growled Flame King, and Bubblegum backed out of the room. "Good day, your majesty." Growled Princess Bubblegum bitterly. Flame King sobbed to himself as heard the lava gate slam behind the pink princess.

Three months later-

Finn and Flame Princess cuddled outside of her house. "Thank you for staying with me when I'm sick, Finn." Coughed the dim princess. "No problem, milady." Finn smiled. He brought her closer to him, but it didn't hurt. She was too weak. It only left like a warm glow. Without warning, Finn kissed her. Flame Princess lit up for a brief moment, then felt cold. "F…Flame Princess?" Whispered Finn. She was cold. Too cold. He pulled her away from him, but she didn't move. "FLAME PRINCESS!" He screamed. Finn kissed her passionately, tears streaming down his pale face. Nothing happened. She was colder than Marceline. He pulled her close to him and wept. She had burnt out.

Flame Princess was like the time Finn had first seen her. Cold; barely breathing, but this time she wasn't. She was gone. Finn collapsed in a heap of tears on top of her. "Flame Princess! Please be okay!" He cried, shaking her. Hoping that, by some kind of miracle, she was okay. Once again, nothing happened. "No!" Finn whispered. "NO!"

Later-

Finn approached the Flame King, the Princess in his arms. Without a word, Flame King took her in his arms and wept. Finn soon joined him. They both wept over the girl they'd grown to love and admire.


End file.
